1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Internet technologies based systems for human resources management, and more specifically to an enterprise compensation application supporting a large number of employees.
2. Related Art
Compensation refers to remuneration offered to employees for the services rendered for the benefit of the employer. Compensation includes salary typically in the form of certain payment per month (week or year). Compensation can also include other forms of remuneration such as bonuses, awards, promotions (to a higher responsibility), and paid holidays, etc.
Compensation applications are often deployed in enterprises to enable higher level employees (usually referred to as managers) to view and change the compensation of various employees (at lower level in the organization hierarchy).
As the number of employees such a higher level employee is responsible for increases, the complexity of compensation management also increases. It is therefore generally desirable that enterprise compensation applications simplify compensation management for a large number of employees.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.